My school life in Almia
by Minami Lyn
Summary: I seriously suck at summary. The title explains lots of things already too, so, pairings: (oblivia, ranger, isaacxrythmi, and... Vatonnage/almia? You vote)
1. My first day in Almia school

**Me: Hi people!**

**Rangers: Why!?**

**Me: why what?**

**Keith: Why haven't you given up yet?**

**Kellyn: Why do you want to torture us THAT bad?**

**Kate: Why am I here?**

**Me: As for ginger head and buizel head, I'm bored.**

**"ginger head" and "buizel head": WHO'RE YOU CALLING GINGER HEAD/BUIZEL HEAD!?**

**Rythmi: BOYS! The sooner this is over, the better. So… *shouts* MINAMI-LYN CAN NEVER EVER OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: Thanks Ryth! Now then, let's start the so-called torture! ^^**

**Boys: NOOOOO!**

* * *

"Draw loops around Pikachu and capture it!" The instructor's voice came behind me.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down to focus. I am very VERY nervous of today! I'm going to enroll to the ranger school. So, here I am, currently taking the entrance exam.

I tightened my grip on the styler he gave me and did as he says. In a few couple of seconds, the Pikachu calmed and approach me looking rather happier and less aggressive than before.

"Okay, good going." The green-caped instructor say as he clapped his hands, "That's pretty impressive"

I blinked in surprise. 'It's over? That's it?'

The Pikachu suddenly ran into the instructor hands.

"Hehehe…" the instructor-san gave out a weird laughing sound. "My name, it is Kaplan" So, instructor-san's real name is Kaplan. I figured I should call him "Mr. Kaplan" from now on. "You are now a member of our secret army, 'the inscrutable school!'" He announced.

I couldn't believe my ears. But at the same time, I'm confused, 'what's 'the inscrutable school'?'

"Uhh… Mr. Kaplan-" I tried to speak up just to have him cutting my lines off.

"As proof of your membership, you are conferred the school styler you just used" He continued. Wait, that's not the problem!

"Yes, but Mr. Kaplan-" and again, my sentence was cut short.

"Together we shall rule the world!" he announced while adding an evil laugh that goes, "MUA HA HA HA!"

"umm… Mister-"

"Mr. KAPLAN!" a female voice came behind me. And again. I wasn't allowed to speak. I turned my head to see a pretty lady coming my way who has an annoyed look on her face as she scolds Mr. Kaplan "Please don't tease my student with a silly performance like that". Then, everything clicked on me. 'So, he was just teasing me…' I thought as I let out a sigh of relief.

Mr Kaplan started to back away a little bit, "Sorry… the timing was just too perfect to miss" he tried to reason with her. But the lady doesn't seem to care about that.

Mr Kaplan finally cleared his throat and goes back to me, "Congratulations! You have passed the ranger school's entrance exam with flying colors! That was quite an impressive capture." He announced formally. "You nearly broke the school record too" He added.

The lady gave him a fake cough and turned her head to me, "Congratulations! You've been accepted." She say. "Starting today, you are officially a student of the ranger school." I nodded happily. "I've seen everything from behind, and I must say, that really was an impressive capture."

"Yeah. Would you like to skip a grade?" Mr Kaplan butted in. A vein pop suddenly popped on the lady's head. She glared at Mr. Kaplan. Okay, now that is one scary glare…

"Err… I'll stay in my grade. I don't know much about rangers and all." I say trying to cool them off.

The lady smiled at me, "My name is Ms. April. I'm your class's teacher. Please to meet you" She introduces herself. I nodded gleefully.

"Your classmates are waiting for you. I'll show you to our class" She said. And with that, she walks out of the room and I followed her leaving Mr. Kaplan alone.

"Enjoy your school life!" Mr Kaplan's voice could be heard right before Ms. April slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Me: AAAAAAHHHH! Wait, I forgot to tell you something!**

**The others: that you're going to discontinue the story?**

**Me: no! of course not! **

**The others: aww…**

**Me: the school won't be the same as the school you saw in the game. The classes, library, etc. I'm "re-building" it. I've made the dorms bigger and gave more space to the class and the classes as well. So, don't feel weird that the description of the school I'm writing isn't the same as it was in the game. 'kay?**

* * *

I followed Ms April pass halls and classes until we finally arrive in one class. I took a little peak on the windows on the door, but unfortunately, i can only see the warm chocolate-colored wallpaper, a single desk, and the black board,

Anyway, I was told to wait outside for a while and come in when she told me to.

"Sorry to keep you waiting class. And good morning everyone" I saw Ms. April standing in front of the whole class through the window on the door.

"Good morning Ms. April" the whole class said or somehow shouted at the same time.

"As I mentioned yesterday, we have a new member for our class" she announced.

The class started buzzing with "Is she cute?" or "I hope she looks like a celebrity" or "Is she pretty?" and something that goes like those.

I sweatdropped as I heard all those "compliments" questions from the class. Sorry guys, but I'm nowhere near your expectations… I suddenly feel nervous that they might not like me.

"Okay. That's enough. You can see it for yourself!" Ms. April clapped her hands together to quiet down the students. "Here is our latest classmate. Come on in"

Upon hearing the word, "come on in", I believe it's my queue. Panicked after all those thoughts, I opened the class's door and accidentally, my right foot hit the door making me lose my balance and tripped. I fell down face first.

My face heated up. I slowly got up on my feet after I rubbed my head a little bit. I closed the door and went straight to Ms. April without making any contacts with my new classmates. But I'm positive the class is staring at me with a 'didn't expect that would happen' look. Well, it's not every day your new transfer student tripped the door and fell.

"Err… our new friend has come all the way to Almia to become a pokemon ranger." Ms. April started. "Oh yes, you should introduce yourself rather than me" she said. I nodded with my face still red. Nervousness build inside me as I took a step forward.

"M-my name is-"

"SORRY I'M LATE!" a loud voice could be heard followed by a loud "bang" as the door slammed open. A boy with red hair came panting.

"Keith Dazzle!" Ms. April shouted at him, "Late again?"

"Long story Miss…" he replied smoothly as he stepped inside the class.

"You overslept didn't you?" she glared at him.

"Miss, Kellyn didn't wake me up. I stayed up late last night, so-"

"Why did you stay up late and why should Kellyn wake you up?" Unfortunately for him, Ms. April seemed used to this, so the excuse didn't work. "One more time, Keith. I'll give you one more chance. But after that…" she eyed him sharply.

"yes, Miss…" He made up the tone as if he's mocking her making the class burst laughing. I let out a soft giggle as well.

"SIT DOWN!" Now, she's angry. The class turned silent and I straightened up immediately. She looks really nice when she congratulate and welcomed me to this class, but she seems a little bit-a lot actually- creepy.

"Yes, ma'am!" He replied quickly and got to his seat.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, your name?" Ms. April turned her attention to me.

"Katherine Hitomi, Kate for short" a smile spread on my face as I say so. The huge tension inside my chest before suddenly disappeared just like that after watching that short "stand-up-comedy" performed by Ms. april and that boy she called "Keith". I feel like I owe him when we never even talked!

"Okay, our new friend is named Kate. Let's make her feel welcome" Ms. April said. Keith made a fake yawn.

"What is it, Keith?" Ms. April glared at the red-haired. "If you're sleepy, I can always send you to Mr. Kincaid's class" she threatens.

"No ma'am. I'm good" he said shaking his head.

"Good. Then behave yourself!" and with that, Keith slumped back to his chair nodding.

"Anyway, we better get you sit somewhere Kate" Ms. April looked around, "Well, thank god one of your friend was grounded in his room thanks to a certain person" she, once again, glared at Keith. While Keith whistled as if he knows nothing. "You can have a seat in his place next to Keith"

I nodded and took a seat on the empty chair next to the red-haired who gave me a friendly wave on the way.

"Alright students. That's it for treating your new friend. From now on, you're all my students whom I can take pride in teaching" I can almost hear Keith was saying something that goes like "Here we go again. Ms June's long speech" while rolling his eyes. I tried to restrain myself from giggling.

Ms. April was saying things that make him sounds like a delinquent, but he seems pretty easy-going. I think I can get along with him.

"Okay, I'll change the class's schedule for today. This will be a free-study class." She announced.

Keith suddenly pumped his fist in the air, "YOSHAA!" Ms. April glared at him once more before taking her leave.

"Ah, but before I go… Rythmi!" she called.

"Yes, Ms April?" a blonde-haired girl who sits across mine stood.

"Please show Kate around the school."

"Okay, Ms."

"I'll be in the staff room if you need me" and with that, she left.

Before I know it, most of the class approaches me giving me non-stop question. Mostly personal questions. Like; "Where did you came from?" and something like those. I tried to answer one by one, but I just can't control the bunch of questions attacking me.

"Excuse me, coming through!" I heard the girl Ms April called Rythmi's voice in the crowd. But I just can't seem to see her. Suddenly something grabbed my hand while saying, "this way, newbie" as "it" dragged me out of the crowd.

As I finally saw the opening, I, again, tripped on one of the student's foot making me lose my balance once more and stumbled to whoever's dragging me. "Whoa..."

I opened my eyes just to see Keith's back below me. (P. S. note: sorry guys, I'm taking this slowly. I won't make them fall and landed in an awkward position which leads to "you-know-what") it seems like I landed on Keith…

I turned red in embarrassment and quickly got up. "I'm sorry!" I apologized as I bowed a little. At the same time, Keith who was trying to get up as I bowed. Resulting, our heads to hit each other. Hard.

"oww…" we said at the same time while I rubbed my head a little. Wow… I tripped the door and fell face-first, and now I tripped once again and hit Keith's head…I hope my head's not swollen…

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt…" Rythmi, who was watching winced.

"Ngg… Rythmi… right?" I recalled her name.

"Yep. At your service. Come on, we have to go while they're distracted" she said pointing to the crowd of students in our class.

"Distracted by what?" I asked tilting my head a little.

"Something. Now hurry, I've got lots of things to show you" she said offering her hand which I almost immediately grabbed on to stand. After that, I was dragged by her speed. Before I left the class, I could almost hear Keith faint voice saying, "Hey! What about me?" unfortunately, none of us took notice of it.

…

It's been an hour or so since Rythmi dragged me around the school. I can already discribe most parts of the school by her lead;

The school has 3 floors. Our classroom is on the first floor. Rythmi says that we shouldn't disturb their lessons, so we're just passing by each classes. From what I've seen through the window on each classes, they seem pretty much the same as ours. The only difference is the numbers of chairs and tables.

There are 3 grades in this school. Due to my age and all, I'm in the second grade. Rythmi didn't let us go inside the other classes except the other 2nd grade class with Mr. Kincaid as a teacher. She says, "I want you to know how lucky we are to be in Ms. April's and not Mr. Kincaid" and now, I know why. His class reeks hairspray! Ugh… I feel sick just by entering the classroom. How do these guys get used to such room? The second grade has only 2 classes, the first has 3, and the third has 2 as well. They are all in the first floor.

The second floor has the facilities like: computer room, staff room, library, cafeteria, and things like that. And finally on the third floor, is our dorm. Of course, the boys and girls dorms are separated. The boy is on the right, and the girl is on the left. Inside the dorms, there were other rooms. Each room has 2 people. And my roomie is Rythmi, since she's the only girl who has the room for herself. Her ex-roommate got into a car accident and was transferred to a hospital and still is in a critical condition-or so, that's what she says.

Just as the tour is over, the bell rang just on time.

Ding-dong, ding-dong!

I nearly jumped at the sound. That's one bell the school has…

"Lunch time!" Rythmi shouted as she stretches her arms. She grabbed my hand and before I know it, she dragged me to the second floor where the cafeteria is.

"We're having spaghetti today" our caretaker, Janice said. Rythmi told me she takes care in cleaning, cooking, and other household chores in here. She's like our mother in this school.

We grab some spaghetti to our plates and go straight to a table where Keith was eating. Don't get any wrong ideas, I'm just following Rythmi since I don't really know things around here.

"'sup newbie, and blondie" Keith greeted us-with nicknames.

"Hi Rythmi, and…" a girl with teal-colored hair who suddenly stood behind us greeted, "ummm… you are?" she asked me.

"This is Kate. I told you we're having a transfer student today" Rythmi said.

"Hi guys, I'm kate" I tried to introduce myself.

"Ooh! So you're the one who nearly broke the school record in entrance exam!" another girl who appeared behind the first one exclaimed.

"Hmph. Nearly. She can never defeat my record back then" Keith suddenly scoffed.

"She did, ginger." A boy with dark blue hair came approaching us.

Keith choked on his food. He quickly took a glass of water beside him and drink it, "She what!? But you said "nearly"!" he complained. I wonder if I should butted it.

"If you hadn't notice, your roommate beat you when he transfers too" another boy came eating his spaghetti while walking.

"He did?" Keith blinked. The other shook their heads at him pathetically.

"um… ryth?" I elbowed the blonde-haired. "These guys are…?"

"Oh yeah" Rythmi finally realizes she hasn't introduce them to me.

"I'm Solana Hinata. 3rd grade" the girl with teal hair said. "And this is Lunick Kazuki" she pointed at the blue haired guy.

"Yep. That's Solana and Lunick. Both in the third grade. In other words, they're gonna graduate soon" Rythmi gave me the details.

"And I'm Summer Minami. The idiotic-looking guy is Benjamin Natsuya" the other girl said and pointed at the "idiotic-looking guy"'s face.

"Who're you calling "idiotic looking!? Besides, it's Ben!" he shouted at her.

"Oh, quit with the details" she complained.

"I'm just correcting you, it's ben. BEN. B-E-N. BEN"

"I KNOW, GEEZ! I WAS JUST TEASING A BIT! AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO REPEAT THAT MORE THAN ONCE!"

"Cut it out with your "husband and wife daily routine" already!" Solana ordered and tease at the same time since she was grinning at the "husband and wife daily routine" part.

"WE ARE NOT HUSBAND-AND-WIFE, NEITHER IS THIS A "HUSBAND AND WIFE DAILY ROUTINE!"

And so, the guys started to argue one another. Somehow, Keith, Rythmi, and a guy named Isaac who suddenly drops by to say hello, got involved.

"Sh-should we stop them?" I asked the only person who didn't get into the fight, Lunick.

"No, it's fine. I don't know why, but this is their way for stress relief" he said crossing his arms watching them.

…..

After lunch…

"that was refreshing" Rythmi said satisfied. I'm glad we actually managed to finish our meal. They took most of the time to quarell.

"Won't the teacher scolds you when you guys do that?" I asked slightly amused that nobody tried to stop them back then.

"Nope. Not really. Most of them got used to us. And some of them used it as a stand-up-comedy or some sort" she explained.

"Come on, let's continue the tour" she, once again, dragged me. this time, outside.

* * *

A sound of branch breaking was the first thing that greeted us as we stepped outside. We quickly ran towards the sound in a green field just near the school grounds.

"Ms. Clair!" Rythmi exclaimed as a lady in the same outfit as Mr. Kaplan petted a bidoof. A few steps next to her was a pile of branch. There're lots of crates gather around there as well.

"Rythmi" Ms. Clair answered after she took notice of us.

"What're you doing here, Ms?" I asked the teacher. Rythmi explains that Ms. Clair is just like Mr. Kaplan who tested me in the entrance exam. They're in charge of extra lessons, and they are also the homeroom teacher for the first graders.

"Target clear practice" she explains as she waves goodbye to the bidoof.

"Oh, I know! Since we're here…" she gave me a slight glance "Why don't you give her some extra lessons about target practice?"

(and so, I-Minami Lyn- am too lazy to write things about the target practice and all, so I'll just skip all those and move on to…)

"thank you, Ms. Clair" we both thank Ms. Clair after the "target clear" practice.

"Now let's go back to school" Rythmi suggested. I nodded in agreement.

….

"oh dear!" Janice's voice could be heard as we were on our way to our class. "Help! Someone! Catch the BIdoof!" We ran towards Janice's voice to see a bunch of bidoofs running away as Janice ran trying to catch them.

"Kate! You want to be a ranger right?" Rythmi asked me. I nodded.

"Good. You take care of the bidoofs!"

I nodded. Then I just realized that she says 'you' instead of 'we'. "Myself!?" i exclaimed pointing to myself.

"um-hm" she nodded to my dismay, "I'm aiming for a position as an operator. Not a ranger. So, I don't have any styler."

"b-but" I tried to reason, but really… WHY ARE ALMOST ALL OF THE SENTENCE I WAS TRYING TO SAY TODAY WAS CUT SHORT!? This time…

"heh. I was wondering what that ruckus was…" Keith…

"Keith! Don't just stand there! Help her out!" Rythmi ordered.

"Says the blondie who left me after I helped her out by getting the newbie out of the crowd" he replied looking away with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Keith…" Rythmi threatens.

"Nah, just kidding. But it won't be fun if I just help. Hey, newbie!" he called out to me.

"uh… yes?"

"I challenge you to capture the bidoofs!"

"WHA-"

"rules are simple. Whoever can capture the most bidoofs win. You got that?"

"umm… yea, but-"

"starting now! Go!" Keith got his styler ready and starts running after one of the bidoof and capture it.

"Keith! No fair! You got a head start!" rythmi tried to complain but Keith doesn't seem to care. Neither do I. I didn't expect to be challenge on the first day, but the bidoofs are running away… might as well participate. But just as I counter the first bidoof, Keith has caught one.

I quickly took care of that one bidoof and started to run to get the others. I thought I wasn't able to win if I just handle it one by one, so I quickly counter 2 of them at the same time. After I'm done with the two. We realize there's only one left. Unfortunately for me, Keith got into it first. All done.

We gather the bidoofs to Janice. Keith counted them. I managed to get 3 bidoofs, but Keith has captured 4. So, I lost…

"VICTORY IS MINE!" Keith gave out an evil laugh as he shouted those words loud and clear.

"It's no fair, y'know. You started before Kate ran, and Kate just started when you already caught one! If she hasn't lost in the running after the last one, she wouldn't have lost!" Rythmi complained.

"A win is a win, a lost is a lost." He replied.

"What is with you!?" that's rythmi...

"I won, and that's that!" and that's keith…

"Ja-janice…" I called to Janice who was just smiling at the two.

"It's okay. It makes things in the school livelier." ah.. So this is one of the people rythmi said as 'using them as a stand up comedy'. She turned to me, 'You should loosed up a bit too" she smiled and left with the row of bidoofs following behind her.

"Hey, newbie!" Keith called out. Really.. he could've called me by my name… "Th-that was pretty good for starters…" he said looking away crossing his arms. I could've sworn there're some pink on his cheeks.

"Aww… Keith's complimenting someone…" Rythmi teased.

"Shut up, blondie!" Keith turned redder at her statement. Then he turned to me, "you said your name was Kate right?" he asked me.

Surprised by his words, I smiled and nodded. "'guess you didn't forget after all"

"Oh Keith. You knew her name all along!" Rythmi exclaimed.

"Be quiet, blondie! I'm not that stupid y'know!" he complained back.

"You could start remember my name too…" Rythmi suggested sadly.

'_And so, we all laugh. My first day in here wasn't so bad after all… I'm glad I came here… I promise I'll be a ranger someday. I won't let you down… oh, please visit me sometimes, lil sis. I want you to meet my friends.'_

_ From your dear big sister, Kate_

* * *

Me: DONE! *stretches arms* lesse…

Kellyn: good thing I haven't appeared yet.

Me: oh, don't worry buizel head. You'lll make some appearance starting next chapter. This one is just for early slight vatonnage.

Kellyn: that's what I'm worried about. Where am I anyway?

Me: in the dorm. Grounded.

Kellyn: wha-

Keith: lyn! I can't erase this annoying make-up!

Me: of course you can't. I asked Rythmi to make it thicker, so that it won't go just like that if you wash it.

Rythmi: leave make-ups to me^^

Kate: what do you need make-up for?

Me: for "blushing". How do you think I got his face red? Make-up! That's the answer.

Kate: ooh…

Me: hmmm… I'm not quite satisfied in this chapter… oh well… should do better in the next chapt~ get ready Kelly

Kellyn: who the heck is Kelly!? And no!

Keith: then that means, no more me next chapter!

Me: wrong! I'm gonna do some more with vatonnage and almiashipping. Oh, I should start taking care of oblivia and ranger ships too. And don't forget isaacxrythmi (I forgot the name of the shipping)

All cast except me: noooo!

Me: Critics, reviews, and votes are warmly accepted people!

Kellyn: vote for vatonnage!

Keith: No! Vote for almia!

Kate: don't vote for neither of them!

Me: do you really think I'm gonna let you go just like that if you lost the poll, boys?

Keith and Kellyn: what?

Me: I've got an OC ready for whoever gets left behind. You have no escape.

Keith and kellyn: UGH!

Me: Oh, before I forgot, please vote from the comment or review. Or just PM me. I don't use poll since I don't know how to use it.

Keith: if nobody votes?

Me: I'll do it randomly. So, please vote! Thank you for reading!


	2. a tiring second day

**Me: any luck?**

**Kate: Not here**

**Rythmi: it's not in your room either. Where did you put that thing?**

**Me: If I could remember, would I ask your help?**

**?: Hi there!**

**Me: Ah, Mikan-chan.**

**Mikan: so, I was wondering-**

**Me: it's ready within 1 hour~**

**Mikan: okay then. Bye.**

**Kellyn: 1 hour? Seriously?**

**Me: Shut up and keep searching! *starts typing* No boys are allowed to go to my room!**

**1 hour later…**

**Mikan: I'm ba-**

**Me: it's done!**

**Keith: good. That means we don't need to search that useless-**

**Me: *kicked Keith's leg and whispered; "be quiet" to his ear with a murderous intent***

**Mikan: well then, Minami-lyn doesn't own pokemon!**

* * *

"AAAAAHHH!" I shrieked. I slammed the door open and stormed off towards the stairs. Just to realize I forgot to close the door. So I quickly went back to my room and closed the door and ran outside.

Then, I realized I forgot to **LOCK** the room, which forced me to run back to my room unless I wanted to get scolded by a certain blonde-haired. So I grabbed the key, close the door, and locked it. There. Did I forget anything else? I don't want to run up and down all the time.

My finger ran my chin as I thought hard. Ngg… I think I did forget something else, but I just can't put my finger on it…

In the mean time, I remembered I have no time left, so I just shook it off and ran downstairs. Hm? Why, you asked? Well…

I'M LATE!

"ugh…" I groaned, 'why didn't Rythmi wake me up today?'

Then something clicked on me as I remembered something else.

That's not true… Ryth DID wake me up a few minutes earlier. It's her turn for class's morning cleaning so she's going before me. And then, I just nodded and TRIED to wake myself up. Yes, TRIED. And failed…

So, I dozed off for a couple of seconds, then the next thing I know… IT'S 7.03! SCHOOL STARTS 3 MINUTES AGO!

Plus, addition of running back and forth my room since I forgot to close and lock the room, it's probably 7.05 now. Which means, I'm REALLY late.

I sighed. I don't think there's any need to debate with Ms. April as to the excuse of my lateness. Judging from her actions towards Keith's excuses, she seemed like she's used to it. I don't think the excuse; 'I overslept' would get me out of trouble. What have I done? Being late on your second day?

Having my attention averted by the flashbacks and self-blaming, I didn't pay attention to my footing and slipped the stair. "Whoa…" I exclaimed and 'waved' my hands in the air trying to regain my balance. Which didn't work.

I lost my balance and stumbled down the stairs making a quick (but painful) shortcut to the second floor. To my surprise and horror, a lady who's holding a huge pile of newspapers was standing on the edge of the stairs. What made it worse is that the stack is too tall that they block her view. What made it MUCH MORE worse…. SHE'S IN THE PATH OF MY LANDING!

"Janice! DUCK!"

"Duck? I don't see any psyduck around here…." She replied to my dismay and finally looked up just to see me falling right to her that made her freak out for a second and tried to dodge.

Seeing there's no hope of her getting out of the way, I 'accidentally' land my two hands on both sides of her shoulder and pressed it down to let me spring back up in the air. I managed to slip a summersault once before crashlanding to the ground with my back as sacrifice.

Janice, who, even though saved from being my cushion from crashlanding, got the impact of being pressed down which results her grip on the newspapers loosen sending them flying everywhere.

"Ouch…" I nursed my back. For some reasons, I've become much clumsier ever since I got here…

"Kate!" Janice's worried voice called out as she approached me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and started to gather the scattered newspapers. I realized they're all the same article which made me tilt my head in confusion. Shouldn't one be enough?

"What are you doing here? Ms. April's class has started a few minutes ago!" she asked as she took the newspapers I gathered.

I let out an awkward laugh as I felt like crying, "I sorta overslept…."

"Well that's not good" she said "Ms. April might be nice, but she's definitely not a fan of non-discipline people" I have no idea whether she's trying to make me feel better or making me feel even worse. Because that single sentence is more than enough to put me into a mental depression corner.

"Oh, I have an idea!" she exclaimed, "How do you feel about helping me out? Then, I can give your teacher a reasonable excuse"

"Really?" my face lit up almost immediately as soon as she suggested that. This is my ticket out of punishment after all.

"Of course" she smiled. "Your first job is…"

* * *

5 minutes later…

"Delivering newspapers to room 027 in the boy's dorm…" I said recalling her lines. Well, I am okay with that… but, well… I sorta read a lot of things in manga of what happens if a girl went to a boy's room.

"Curse those shojo mangas" I mutter some colorful bad words under my breath. Then again, reminding myself that those happens in animes, I don't think those stuffs would happen in reality… right? I gulped and shook my head. 'what am I thinking? Of course it only happens in those 2Ds cartoons

* * *

'**Meanwhile, Lyn waving her fist while screaming, "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ANIME TO BRATS CARTOON!? (No offense, people…)" is all over the background noises as mikan tried to hold her down before she causes any injuries.**

* * *

Leaving those aside (referring to background noises), after finally managed to convince myself, I turn the door knob and entered normally.

A door plated "027" welcomes me as I nearly passed it. Okay, here it is.

As I was about to push the door, the image of ryth's bunch of shojo manga came into the picture. I shook my head trying to shove them off as my face heated up.

I clenched my fist and slammed the door open as result of pure frustration. An "OUCH!" came to my ear.

I entered and slowly closed the door to see a red-haired classmate of mine who was behind the door until I slammed the door along with him just now.

"What hare yo doin? He asked as he rubbed his nose. I think it's translated as; 'what ARE YOU DOING'.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!(50x)" I bowed apologizing several times making him sweatdrop.

"Okay, I get it, newbie" he said.

"I thought you managed to remember my name yesterday" I whined.

"So, you're the new mailman to deliver newspapers now?" he asked glancing at the stack of newspaper.

I finally remembered what I came here for "Yea-I mean, no!" I shouted. Wait, if he's in this room, does that make him the one who order a bunch of copies of only today's newspaper? Yes, it's today's almia times, but there're a lot of copies of it. Is he collecting this stuff? What a weird hobby.

"The one who ordered that bunch of copies of the same article is NOT me!" he replied as if he just read my mind.

"Oh really?" I frowned. My gaze went to the background behind him. The shelves on the right side of the room are filled with newspapers and some parts of broken styler and some other broken pieces of things.

"That's not mine. Please don't compare me with him!" he counter before I made up my mind as him having a very VERY weird hobby.

"Who's him?" I asked slightly raising my eye brow in curiosity.

"Look outside the window" he pointed to the window of his room telling me to go there, which I obeyed. A rusty rope hanging on the window sill caught my attention, but I ignored it anyway.

Outside, a boy our age is in the middle of capturing a bidoof. Unlike any of us, he doesn't waste any of his movements neither does he wastes any time. No hesitation was shown in his capture. It's impressive. It's like he's a real ranger already.

Before I know it, I started clapping my hands. "That's awesome!"

"Yea right" came Keith's voice behind me. I turned to him just to see him already lying on his bed holding a 3DS playing 'pokemon xy'.

"Keith what are you doing?" I frowned as I question the red-haired.

Keith stopped playing for a while and answered, "What do you think? I'm busy!" before going back to his game.

"I realized, but aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked him back.

There's a moment of awkward silence as the red head replayed my words 3 times in his head.

"Shoot!" he shouted as soon as he figured out what I meant and rushed outside. Sounds of his footsteps fading could be heard. I sweatdropped. 'No wonder he's always late…'

My gaze suddenly fell on a lone bag who was 'abandoned' by its 'master'.

I sighed and counted,

3…

Sounds of Keith's footsteps could be heard

2…

It's coming closer as I count

1…

There was a creak on the door as the door knob was turned forcefully

A slam came from the door as the red head came in just to grab his bad and left the scene-completely ignoring me-.

I puffed my cheeks in frustration, 'Well that's rude' and crossed my arms.

I thought of what I should do with this pile of white sheet papers with the same contents inside. My eyes went to a table as I thought of leaving it there.

I carried the stack as I made my way through the guy outside's collection of… broken and other stuffs from a real ranger styler. I must say they're impressive and all, but how did he get these stuffs anyway?

I accidentally knocked down a broken piece of a styler disk forcing me to bow down a little to get it. I dropped the stack I'm carrying on the nearest drawer which has a little space for me to put things and get that disk.

To my surprise, the space was too little for the newspapers that the drawer drops it since it's too heavy for them making them fly everywhere. Unfortunately, some other things near to the stack were dragged down by them making more mess.

A loud bang and sound effects of things dropping could be heard as I flinched. I crossed my fingers hoping that the person outside wouldn't hear it.

Outside, the meanie arceus gave my prayer a negative response as the noises were really distracting his capture. As proof of that, he flinched a bit and accidentally let the capture line loosen. The Bidoof was sharp enough to notice it and tackled the disk as it made itself a narrow escape.

Irritated and annoyed about his failed capture, he glared towards the source of noises which he could detect it from his room and was more than ready to lecture Keith since he was supposed to be the only one in his room. He muttered some curses as he stormed to the rope hanging below his room.

I-on the other hand- am too busy with fixing up the mess before he came back that I didn't took notice of the sounds from the window sill creaking left to right as the rope attached to it moved.

My shriek and grunts could be heard faintly as the wind brought it to his ears. He-who's not "that" dumb- could know better that even the red-head can't make a perfect shrieking sound. And what's worst… he thought it's a pokemon messing with his stuffs. But, of course, he doesn't know what kind of pokemon could make such cry. After all, it was just me. ME! And I'm a human! Lyn, how could you do this to me? (Lyn: don't change the script! I serve as nothing more than a director and a script writer!)

He softens his unnecessary moves but hurried his pace at the same time so the so-called pokemon wouldn't run and noticed his presence.

Unfortunately for me, the timing when he arrives the scene is when I was bending my knees to get the fallen things hidden under the table and only my two spiky pigtails (that were tied in the same style as Temari, the suna girl from naruto, who ties her hair into 4 spiky tails) that greet him as the two popped above the table's height while the rest of my body hides below the table's surface.

And these two… really resembles a pokemon's head. That's also what the boy thought as he assumes I was a zigagoon. I can't say I blamed him, these two do look sharp and my hair color is brown. It does resembles a zigzagoon's fur. But his brain doesn't recall any zigzagoon lives around the school. Well that's because it's not even one. It's just my hair.

Either way, he's determined that I'm a zigzagoon and attempts to capture it. He got his styler ready as his eyes went to the styler's energy gauge. There're still 10 left, the Bidoof gave him more damage than he thought. For him, 10 is more than enough to capture a zigzagoon as long as nothing disturbs him.

"Capture on!" he shouted making me jump a bit. Before I know it, a capture disk circles me just like I did on the Pikachu yesterday. But this time, I'm the Pikachu.

"Wait! Hey!" I shouted trying to stop whoever's trying to capture me like a pokemon. I don't really know what will happen if a ranger styler was used on a human, but I sure know I don't want to be the tepig or dedenne to be the first to try. *translation: i(lyn) wanted to say guinea pig, so I wrote "tepig", then again, reminding myself guinea pigs aren't really pigs and are more like a hamster, i wrote "dedenne"*

"I AM NOT A POKEMON!" I screamed as I stood up to prove it only to accidentally hit the table's ceiling above me on the progress.

Upon hearing my shriek which now sounds clearly like a human girl freaking out, and the loud "thud!" which clearly sounds like something hit something hard, the boy realizes his mistake and immediately pulled his styler back to withdraw the disk.

While I, am in the state, of still kneeling with my hands on my head. It really hurts... I think I hit it pretty hard. I really have to apologize to my leg, foot, and now, my head.

"Ugh..." I groaned as I forced my feet back up. Of course, this time, I took a step backward to dodge the table.

"You okay?" the boy asked as he approached me. I nodded to his reply as I still nursed my head.

"Good. Now, state your name and business" he demands as soon as he's positive I'm fine.

" 'kay..." I started, "I'm the new transfer student in class 27. My name's Kate" i introduced myself.

"So you're Kate. The one Keith has been going on and on about. He said you were pretty good. I was actually expecting something more about your appearance and first impression" he stated bluntly. Now I felt slightly annoyed. But I can't really argue with that. Looks like I am the worst when it comes to first impressions. But do you really think I can do anything about my appearance?!

"Well it's not entirely my fault. You were the one who started to circle your disk on me" I accidentally let those words slip out of my mouth. I quickly slapped my mouth with my hands as soon as I realized it.

"Look, I'm sorry I tried to capture you okay? Your hair looks like a zigzagoon!" he complained.

I felt like rolling my eyes and snickering. 'Look who's talking, a boy with a buizel-like haircut' i thought as my eyes went to his hair. "I see you're a big fan of buizels" I said teasing him.

"Don't question about this!" He shouted as his finger pointed to his hair, "This is that red-head's fault!"

I blinked, "How so?"

"Don't ask!" he shouted and focused on gathering the items I knocked down, completely ignoring me.

And so, this single line leads to another awkward silence since neither of us can counter. It also seems like he doesn't want to say a word either. And I just can't stand awkward silences! They are very uncomfortable.

"Umm…" I started but can't finish the sentence since, well; I don't know what to say. That reminds me, my little sister always ignore me and refuse contacts every time she's mad. This can't be the same right? I've done mostly nothing to anger him.

…

Or maybe not. After all, I barge into his room without permission, and knocked down his things. Just to make sure…

"Are you… mad at me?" I asked directly. To my reply, he stopped his movements. A jar contains bits of shattered disk in his hand. His eyes had a horror look as his hands trembled. I don't think he heard what I asked just now.

"Hello?" I asked and waved my hands in front of his face.

"Y-" He started.

"Y-?" I asked.

"YOU!" He stood up with a scary look in his face making me jump. "YOU TOUCHED MY COLLECTION WITH THOSE FILTHY HANDS!?" He shouted at my face while I slowly backed away knowing the danger zone if I came closer, but he took a step forward as if cornering me as he shoved the jar in front of my face "MY COLLECTION ARE NOW DIRTY!" He complained showing a tiny chocolate stain on the jar.

I gulped. Now that I think of it, Janice gave me a chocolate block to at least fill my stomach a bit right before I came here. And I didn't wash my hands. I glanced to my hands. The palm doesn't have any chocolate stain, but my index and thumb has some. So that's how the stain got there… That means…

"So you are mad!" I said still backing away.

"OF COURSE I'M MAD! FIRST YOU MESSED WITH MY CAPTURE, AND NOW YOU'VE MADE MY TREASURED COLLECTION DIRTY!" He made it clear, that he's mad. Along with the reasons.

My back suddenly hit the shelf behind me hard telling me I can no longer take a step backward anymore. But as his anger comes closer, I just can't help but to slip my foot backward only to hit the shelf's lowest floor making it shake a bit before giving signs of falling.

That's when I started freaking out a bit. No, it doesn't fall to my side, but I have a habit of freaking out at loud noises, and with some of his collection which are mostly consists of jars-even though made of plastic- it'll make lots of noises that I might scream and I, of course, don't want it to happen. Neither does he want to let his 'precious' collection fall and have a high chance of getting dirty.

I quickly reacted. Since I don't have any time to turn around, my hands gripped on the second lowest floor of the shelf and bring it down carefully so I won't make any damages to the things inside. While the boy quickly gripped on a higher floor and the shelf wall so they won't crash to the ground. To do that, his hands have to cross both sides of my head since I was in the way. We were too panicked about the shelf that we didn't manage to pick up the faint sounds of feet stomping to the ground coming closer.

After that, there's a good thing, but as most good things that came, a bad thing followed behind. The good thing is, we managed to keep the shelf on the ground. The bad thing is, well, the door in the room suddenly opened as our friend, Keith, came in with a sigh and sorrowful look on his face which was soon replaced by a gasp and dumb founded look and soon accompanied by a snicker before slamming the door shut shouting, "Sorry to bother you".

At first, we had no idea what has gotten into him. After we finally manage to think of how our situation looked in his eyes, he quickly let go of his grip on the shelf and chased after him and I followed behind planning to keep that red-head's mouth shut before he spreads weird gossips, I'll beat him up if needed.

* * *

4 hour later after recess ends…

I sighed and slumped to my chair. It's horrible. Just 4 hours ago, I was playing chase with me and that guy being 'it' as we ran after a loud-mouthed Keith who was running for his life knowing what threat awaits him once he was captured. Then we accidentally bumped into a certain hair-sprayed teacher that caught all three of us which results detention for all three of us. I was lucky that this is just my first that he let me off after 4 hours.

"So…"Rythmi, who was listening to my 'second day's adventure' summarized everything I said, "You were helping Janice out, then after a few turns of event, you and that guy chased that idiot around the school and got caught by that hair spray teacher next door?" I nodded sadly. "That's quite something you experienced. Detention on your second day"

I once again sighed and cover my face with my both hands totally depressed for everything that has happened in the last 4 periods before recess.

One of the girls in class suddenly approached me. "Hi-chan!" she called and slapped my back hard making me jump.

"What did you do that for!?" I screamed.

"S-sorry… but it isn't THAT bad… it's only once in a while thing, so don't worry about it" she replied.

"What is that 'once in a while thing'?" I asked tilting my head in confusion. Rythmi quickly slapped the girl's mouth and drag her away suspiciously.

"Hey!" I called out. Rythmi gulped and turned her attention to me. I think she just said, "I'll deal with you later" to that girl. "Just what is that 'once in a while thing'?" I asked once more.

"Y-you'll know once it gets dark" Rythmi replied hesitating.

"No, I want to know. NOW" I came closer. I've got a bad feeling about this 'once in a while thing'.

"Hm? Aren't you talking about it with Rythmi? The test of courage. Transfer students must overcome that trial before the rest of the class accepted her" The girl explained briefly making Rythmi freaking out to shut her up.

"Ryth…" I started, "What's the trial of courage?"

Rythmi sighed and glared at the girl before turning to me, "It's just as she says. You're doing it. Tonight"

"No, I meant, meaning" I said. I mentally crossed my fingers praying may it's not like what I had in mind.

"Test of courage. You'll explore the school to complete a mission tonight."

I gulped, "you mean like a… Kimodameshi?"

"Umm…. Yeah, no, yeah… sorta… the purpose is the same, and it is dark, schools are known for being haunted too. But the mission is different" Rythmi explained, "The rest of the information will be announced tonight. So…" she turned to the girl, "would you PLEASE not tell her anything else related to it?"

"I… see…" I had a horror look on my face. "Well then…" I took a few steps backward. "goodbye!" I cred quickly and ran off attempting to hide or something to pass that test.

"Uh=oh…" I could hear Rythmi's last words as I ran off. "All allies assault! Target found out about the trial! GET HER!"

After that, I could hear loud footsteps stomping on the ground coming closer and fast. And the numbers are great.

All I can say is… "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Kate: *panting hard and gave me a death glare that gives out a thousand words* I… hate… you**

**Me: That's sweet, Katherine dear. Hate you too.**

**Kate: I can't believe you made me run all the time! And you're gonna cancel that kimodameshi right?**

**Me: not a chance. I'm making you go no matter what. **

**Kellyn: lyn…**

**Me: yes, Kelly?**

**Kellyn: Compared to the vatonnage you made last time, why does this almia seemed more extreme?**

**Me: that's because almia currently won the poll. 2 vs 1.**

**Keith: Hallelujah! I love you arceus!**

**(somewhere, areus screams; "I DON'T LOVE YOU!")**

**Me: the poll's not over yet. I said 'currently' didn't I?**

**Mikan: Invite me when that happens, please?**

**?: try inviting me too, lyn-chan.**

**Me: … w-wha- you've gotta be kidding me… How…? Mi-chama…**

**Mi-chama: aww, we're best friends. I can stalk on you all day.**

**Me: N-**

**Summer: Thank you for watch-um, reading! Lyn apologizes for grammar mistakes. And please vote if you hadn't vote. **


End file.
